


So kiss me 'til I'm sorry, babe

by accioskam



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Parallel Universe, Slice of Life, bisexual!Eva, idk why I love writing soft dorky pairings, kinda sappy and cheesy, lesbian!noora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioskam/pseuds/accioskam
Summary: “I can’t believe you right now.” She goes on. “Theutterdisrespect.”Noora pulls a face and Eva laughs nonchalantly, still clutching her phone.“It had to be done, baby.” Noora’s mouth widens outrageously and Eva can almost hear what she’s thinking, loud and clear.Herregud!------------Nooreva & the tale of the blue striped shirt.





	So kiss me 'til I'm sorry, babe

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly cannot write in the perspective of other characters so its basically Isak and Even but replaced with Eva and Noora :/
> 
> I hope it seems like the show characters with their personalities, but obviously I slipped in some phrases and actions that Evak have said and done. Mainly dorky parts ;p
> 
> This was inspired by a screen cap but I don't know how to add that as a photo. And it's been in my folder since December, how it took me this long to complete is honestly kinda worrying..
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

A sharp breeze enters the brightly lit room, making the dark red curtains sway ever so slightly. The sunlight flits across the floor; casting white streaks that seem to glow when the curtains are lifted to a certain height. 

Eva is stretched out on the bed lazily, her back pressing against the warmth of the duvet with her legs drawn up at the knees. She is immersed in the video wormhole she’s just got sucked into on Instagram. The faint sound of the door unlocking is enough to temporarily distract her from the screen.

“Eva, I’m back!”

Jingling keys are dropped onto a hard surface, a resounding clatter ricochets through the apartment. When Eva hears her footsteps padding lightly on the wooden floor, she guiltily switches to the mail app and continues to write the letter she probably should’ve finished before she came back.

The door creaks open cautiously and Noora chuckles upon seeing Eva typing furiously at the screen. She swiftly crosses the room and snatches the phone out of her hand.

Eva groans, reaching in the direction it was taken. She’s about to open her mouth to protest, but Noora cuts her off rather abruptly by leaning down to kiss her.

Her eyes shut instinctively.

"Hei, babe,” Noora whispers against her mouth and Eva giggles as her breathe tickles her lips, which makes Noora grin. She gives her a quick peck before flopping down on the empty space beside her.

The fiery haired girl rolls over onto her stomach, leaning closer to her girlfriend and attacking her cheek with an onslaught of kisses.

"Missed you," she mutters, burying her face into the blonde’s neck and inhaling.

Lips brush by her forehead where a delicate kiss is placed and then the weight of Noora’s cheek is pressed against her head. “Missed you too, kjære.”

Eva snatches her phone back from her girlfriend’s hand. “I’ll take that, thank you.” She busies herself with the unfinished email whilst Noora stares at her in feigned shock, despite Eva being unable to see her expression. Instead, she folds up arms and rests her face on the side so she can admire how pretty Eva is; even though her brows are furrowed together as her thumbs continue to tap rapidly on the screen.

There’s a comfortable silence, the only noise coming from the twittering of birds outside the window, and Eva’s tapping.

Noora suddenly remembers what she was going to ask Eva before she got distracted. “Babe, do you know where my blue striped shirt is?”

The tapping ceases for a moment and Eva resists the urge to roll her eyes at how vague the question is. Seriously, Noora owns a _million_ of them.

Eva tilts her head to glance down to where Noora is lying. “Which one?”

“The one I wore to Isak’s birthday party last year.”

There’s a considerably long pause as she tries to remember the particular blue striped shirt. “Oh,” she says finally.

_Has it really taken her this long to notice?_

She resumes her typing. “I threw it out.” She admits, bluntly.

Noora’s head lifts up from where it rested and blinks at her in disbelief. “Du hva?” She squawks, gaping down at her.

Eva can feel her eyes boring holes into her head (and she can see in the side eye of her vision) so she takes the obvious hint and looks up from her phone. She watches Noora’s further reaction, cautiously.

“I can’t believe you right now.” She goes on. “The _utter_ disrespect.”

Noora pulls a face and Eva laughs nonchalantly, still clutching her phone.

“It had to be done, baby.” Noora’s mouth widens outrageously and Eva can almost hear what she’s thinking, loud and clear. _Herregud!_

“You never wore it since then!” She protests weakly.

The way Noora raises her eyebrows; Eva just _knows_ what she’s going to say so she keeps talking herself into a deeper hole. “And you have, like, several others.”

_Psh,_ she thinks _. As if that isn’t reason enough._

“In various shades of blue.” She adds as an afterthought. Eva gives her a knowing look, a self-satisfied smirk threatening to form.

“But-“ Noora splutters. Her girlfriend does have a point, but Noora’s still a little annoyed and too stubborn to give up. “That was my favourite one!”

There’s a scoff and another defensive reasoning on the tip of her tongue. “They all look the _same_!” She whines, putting emphasis on ‘same’.

Is it cruel that Noora hopes she feels a little guilty?

“How do you know it was your ‘favourite’?” This time Eva does roll her eyes, oblivious to the flash of hurt in Noora’s eyes, while she mentally prepares herself for a ridiculous comeback.

_Does she honestly not remember?_

In spite of the teasing disguised as a light-hearted argument, Noora can’t stop the genuine reason from falling past her lips. “Because it was the one I wore on our first date.” Her voice softens towards the end.

The heartstrings tighten in Eva’s chest and her expression also eases.

“There was blotches of bolognaise on the sleeve.” She recalls, yet trying to maintain the jokey vibe. It seems to work (or knowing Eva, she goes along with it and pretends it worked for Noora’s benefit) as she grins at her.

She rests her head against her girlfriend’s shoulder, in thought. Not wanting to disregard the reason for the significance of the shirt that Noora brought up, she decides on a compromise.

With a loving smile, she tells her, “As cute as your sentimentality is, serves you right for spilling that bolognaise on it in the first place.”

Noora shifts to look at Eva’s face as she lets out a silent gasp, raising her hand to her chest in accusation. "Me?! Is it me you’re talking about?"

Eva, being equally as mature in this situation, sticks her tongue out at her, beaming cheekily.

Noora throws her head back a little as she scoffs and looks down at her girlfriend. "Nei, nei. It was definitely you, Ms. Clumsy," she contradicts in broken English, tapping nimbly on the tip of Eva’s nose. "I don’t even know _how_ you managed to get it on the sleeve."

A phone is playfully hit against Noora’s shoulder.

"Well..." Eva drawls out the ‘L’, pretending to look thoughtful. "If you don’t remember how, then I didn’t do it.” She goes back to grinning, her eyes hold a mischievous glint as if to say ‘ _I can do this all day’_.

Already reading into her impish smile, Noora is fully aware of what was happening. "Eva Mohn," she warns half-heartedly and waggles her finger accusingly in front of her face. "Don’t do this to me."

The redhead leans forward to press a gentle kiss on the end of her finger, looking directly into her eyes. Noora feels her cheeks heat up almost instantly and she ducks her face in her arms to hide her blush.

Eva stifles a laugh in amusement from watching her whole reaction, already aware of how visible Noora’s blush can be on her pale skin.

"Aww, baby," she coos. "You started it."

Lifting her head from the comfort of her arms, she finds Eva’s amused smirk looking back at her. "Fine," she sighs in defeat. There’s a slight pause, a dramatic flair that Eva wants to roll her eyes at but still, she waits for her to continue. "But that means I get to throw out that ratty scarf of yours."

Temporarily lost for words, Eva lets out a low, wounded noise before whining, “Baby, you’re so cruel. This is verbal assault.” Her bottom lip juts forward and she allows her head fall slightly.

Noora pokes her lip gently, tilting Eva’s head back up with her thumb. “Jeg er bare tuller.” Her hand goes to slowly cup the side of her face, thumb rubbing softly at the skin beside her ear.

“You know I wouldn’t do anything without telling you.” She has never doubted a sentence so fiercely and it’s worth it when she notices the fleeting smile appearing across Eva’s lips.

“Is that so?” Her smile weakens, feeling the budding guilt intensify upon hearing that sentence. She knows that wasn’t her true intention but she exhales deeply. “’m sorry for throwing out your shirt.”

Eva receives a relaxed smile in return as Noora twirls a strand of auburn around her finger.

“Don’t worry about it, min kjære.” She reassures. “You’re right, I have others anyway.”

Taking her hand in hers, she intertwines their fingers together; Eva’s worried gaze softening when Noora stares intently, a girl on a mission.

“Okay?”

She gives a slight nod and with a sense of finality repeats back, “Okay.”

They stare at each other for several moments before Eva’s expression lights up in sudden acknowledgement. “You just said I’m right!” She grins ridiculously.

Noora admires her state of happiness in an affectionate daze, resting her head against her hand. Her heart grows ten-fold from Eva’s contagious smile, so she decides to voice that.

“And just like that, everything is right in the world because Eva Mohn smiled.” She traces the curves of her mouth with her finger.

Eva’s grin turns into laughter as she knocks her shoulder against Noora’s. “So cheesy.”

Her gaze lingers on Eva’s lips as they moved, causing her to unconsciously gravitate towards them. “You love it.”

“I do.” Eva mumbles, her eyes closing subliminally once she’s sealed the space between them with a searing kiss.

After a while, Noora pushes gently against Eva’s shoulder who follows the movement, rolling onto her back. She kisses Eva twice on the nose before lying on her front beside her, swiping delicately at her dark eyelashes.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

Eva hums, thoughtfully, eyes still shut. "Can we just lie here for a bit longer?"

Had Eva opened her eyes just then, she would’ve caught sight of the dopey look painted on Noora’s face embellished with a secret smile of pure adoration. But alas, they remained closed as she heard her girlfriend whisper,

"We can."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> Happy pride <3


End file.
